PROJECT SUMMARY The cornea is the most densely innervated tissue in humans. Peripheral corneal nerves regenerate follow injury. Our hypothesis is that VEGF is a critical determinant of corneal nerve regeneration after injury and that the signaling pathways which mediate neurogenesis are distinct from those which mediate angiogenesis. Aim 1 will characterize the mechanisms by which VEGF ligands mediate corneal nerve repair in vitro and in vivo. Aim 2 characterizes the ability of VEGF ligands to mediate repair in animal models of corneal injury.